


A Life's Lesson

by Charanko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MM x LK; Oneshot; Add talks to Elsword about death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> MM x LK; Flowers and trees have meanings. I once saw but don't remember where, a fanart of a sad LK and a MM outstretching his hand and touching LK's chest. That inspired me for this.  
> Someone wanted more so I wrote one more, it's short but I hope it's okay. Eventually I'll write a longer MM x LK fic but for now I want to finish my DiE x IS one since that's my fav ship ;u;

In the distance, Add saw Elsword bent on his knees over something. He came closer to see that Elsword was speaking to a motionless white cat.

            “Hey…wake up…please,” Elsword whispered as he petted one of the cat’s soft ears.

            “What are you doing?” Add asked.

            “…The kitty…he won’t wake up…”

            Add bent over and felt for a pulse. Sadness flickered in his eyes as he removed his hand from the cat. “Elsword…the kitty has…passed away.”

            For a while, Elsword didn’t say anything. He gazed at the cat, his eyes becoming glossy.

            “Let’s give him a proper burial,” Add said. Elsword nodded and with tender hands, carried the cat in his arms.

            The two buried the cat under a large cypress tree. Elsword placed a dark crimson rose on the spot. The wind blew through their hair as they looked upon the grave.

            “Why…does it have to be this way?” Elsword asked. He was on the verge of tears.

            Add gazed at him with gentle eyes. “…I asked myself that many times,” Add said. He looked towards the horizon. “And I still haven’t found an answer. But what I do know is…and what I have come to accept…is that death will eventually fall upon all of us. Whether it is now or later…Especially for us since we are fighting.” Elsword turned to look at Add, his face written with worry and melancholy. “That’s why we have to treasure the time and moments now and do our best to protect what’s important to us. And for the ones who have fallen…” Add turned and outstretched his hand so that his fingers touched Elsword’s heart. “We’ll keep them alive in here. We’ll never forget them. It will be painful at first but eventually we will have to realize that we must look at the present and appreciate what we have now.” He lowered his arm and Elsword touched where Add’s fingers left a tiny amount of warmth.

            “Then…then…I’ll protect you and everyone…” Elsword wept.

Add embraced him and stroked his hair with tears in his eyes as well.


End file.
